1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for displaying at least one graphic user interface (hereinafter abbreviated GUI) on a standby picture.
2. Background
Recently, various application programs suitable for user's requests beyond the functionality off delivering speech only can be located in a mobile terminal owing to the technological development and data associated with the application programs are correspondingly usable. And, the corresponding data ranges include such personal information stored in the mobile terminal as schedule management, SMS (short message service) transceiving history and the like, such self-generated data generated via camera provided to the mobile terminal as photo, video and the like, such contents downloaded from a service provider's server as e-book, picture friends, bell sound, MP3 music and the like. In this case, the mobile terminal can include one of a wireless terminal, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a portable multimedia player (PMP) and the like.
Yet, in order to access a specific function or information via a mobile terminal, a user has to make several key inputs to cause inconvenience. Moreover, a user clumsy at terminal manipulation may have difficulty in accessing necessary information.
To solve the above mentioned problems, a dedicated key for executing a specific function in direct can be provided to a mobile terminal. Yet, it is substantially impossible to provide a mobile terminal with a number of dedicated keys for executing all functions necessary for a user. Besides, a dedicated key currently provided to a mobile terminal is limited to an execution of such a specific function as a digital broadcast reception, a camera, an MP3 player and the like.
In order to support and enhance the functionality of the mobile terminal, improvement of structural and/or software parts of the mobile terminal can be taken into consideration. For instance, a user input unit is provided to a mobile terminal to receive inputs of various types from a user.
Currently, a display unit of a mobile terminal is ongoing to develop into a large-scale size and high resolution and many efforts are made to utilize the display unit as a user input unit for diverse functionality. Recently, a graphic user interface tends to be utilized in playing a role as a dedicated key on a display unit.
Generally, such a graphic user interface as a widget is a service for supporting interactions between a user and an operational program/system more smoothly and enables a user to directly use a specific service on a standby picture within a terminal without visiting a portal service or content providing site one by one. This mobile widget providing service has a widget graphic tool represented on a display unit of a mobile communication unit. And, various kinds of sizes and shapes can be provided to the widget graphic tool. Since graphic user interfaces perform independent programs not to affect each other, graphic tools are arranged on a standby picture displayed on a display unit as many as the number of programs a user attempts to install.
In this case, since all graphic tools capable of performing various functions should be arranged to place limitation on a screen space, it may be inconvenient for a user to use. Moreover, in case that at least one graphic user interface is rearranged on a standby picture, each graphic user interface should be moved one by one.